Moras Ingenuas
by InuGray
Summary: No siempre es bueno darlo todo. Tampoco esperar algo de todos. A veces, es mejor ser astuto... con uno mismo.


Un portazo estridente se escucho en el departamento. Las pisadas pesadas de la coneja dejaban a entrever el coraje contenido en su pequeño cuerpo. Y una de sus orejas tenia un tic palpitante. Nick con solo verla, dedujo al instante que la salida con sus "amigas" no había salido como ella esperaba.

-... ¿tan mal fue? - El zorro ni se molestó en levantarse del sillón. Ella ya había saltado disgustada al lado de él.

-¿Mal? ¡Fue horrendo! - alzó sus patas delanteras al aire con una exclamación fúrica. - Sabía que no tenia que haber ido.

-Te notabas muy emocionada, zanahorias. - tomo un sorbo a su café de la mesita de en frente. - ¿Que pasó?

-Todo, Nick. Todo. - Judy se desparramo en su asiento. Rendida. - No diría todo... pero si detalles que dan mucho que decir.

Nick asintió. El sabia que Judy tomo la misma manía de el: en estar atento siempre a los detalles. En su trabajo de policía como en sus antiguos oficios de estafador, ese es un rasgo importante para salir adelante de ello.

Dio otro sorbo a su café (que ya estaba casi frió)y se acomodo de tal modo que pudo verla de frente sin dejar de estar cómodo.

Según tenia entendido, después de salir de la jefatura, Judy le platico de una invitación que le hicieron sus compañeras de trabajo. Salir a un mercado, comer en algún sitio, ir a probarse ropa; etc. A pesar de que Judy sea una compañera fiable y leal, son pocas las veces, si no nulas, que la invitaban a salir a algún lado. A no ser que sea por él.

-... Nick, en tu vida de estafador. En aquellos años...

-¿Ajá?

-¿Como decirlo? - puso su pata en la barbilla. Meditando. Sinceramente no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para ello. - Mira, eres un zorro. Y en aquel entonces tu siempre fuiste muy discriminado sin justificación alguna. ¿Correcto?

-Correcto.

-Pero incluso en los lugares donde te podías sentir cómodo, si es que había uno, aun en confianza de tus compañeros... ¿Te has sentido discriminado? ¿O hecho a un lado?

Nick arqueo una ceja en señal interrogativa.

-No te sigo, pelusa. No entiendo tu punto. - aclaró.

Y es que la respuesta era muy obvia ante esa pregunta. Y dudaba por excelencia que Judy no la supiera a menos que fuera una completa ignorante.

-Es que... - Judy dio un suspiro mas. Frustrada. - Cuando fui con las chicas, digamos que las expectativas de la salida para mi fueron demasiado altas. - recargó su cabeza en el sillón perdiendo su mirada en el techo. Meditatiba. - Pensé que saliendo con ellas, mi relación de compañerismo seria mas cercano a tal modo que tal vez, podría ganarme a una nueva amiga. O amigas.

Nick la miro en silencio. Analizando poco a poco cada palabra que salia de su boca.

-Pensé que nos reiríamos mucho. Que compartiríamos cosas. Anécdotas. Chismes. Cosas trilladas; lo que sea. - sonrió resignada. - Pero vi que no era lo que yo esperaba.

-¿Te hicieron algo? - pregunto preocupado.

-Eso es lo triste, Nick. - Lo miro a los ojos. - No me hicieron nada.

-¿Eh?

-En todo el momento que estuve con ellas, digamos que mi voz y voto no contó en nada. - se incorporo mas firme en su lugar. - No se si te has dado cuenta que tengo un compañerismo cercano con la de archivos.

-¿Betty? ¿La gacela? - El ya se había dado cuenta de su compañerismo. A veces él bromeaba con Judy, que juntas, parecían una combinación trillada de comadres/vecinas.

-Si. Ella siempre fue muy amable conmigo. Siempre reímos de las cosas que decimos y tenemos muchas cosas en común. Pensé que ella podría ser una buena amiga. - incluso pensó que ya eran amigas. - Pero sus acciones me dieron a entrever otra cosa.

Judy avanzó hacia Nick y recargo su cabeza en el regazo del vulpino. El por instinto, empezó a acariciarle las orejas y parte de su frente.

Entendía a Judy con lo que estaba diciendo. Ella es un animal muy emocional. Judy esperaba contar con su compañera en la salida para afianzar y solidificar mas su amistad. Pero algo olfateaba en sus palabras que ya deducía que fue lo que paso en ese tiempo.

-¿Te decepciono? - Lo dijo sin dejar de acariciarla.

-Si. - ella cerro los ojos y se dejo mimar por las patas de el. - Tu sabes que yo siempre estaré disponible ante cualquier animal, Nick. Cualquiera puede contar conmigo y te consta ese hecho. - el solo asintió en silencio dejándola continuar. - Cuando estaba con ella, pensé en tomarnos fotos, reírnos mientras comemos, probarnos ropa; se que no soy muy femenina para eso, pero era para pasárnosla bien.

-¿Y no hicieron nada de eso?

-Mas bien, me hicieron de lado. - exclamó indignada. - Nick, todo lo que decía y hacia era ignorado por ellas. Ellas tres pedían comida por igual y yo tenia que pedirlo a parte por que se adelantaban sin si quiera tomarme en cuenta. Me dejaban atrás. En todas las fotos que se tomaron solo salir en tres o cuatro por que tenía que saltar para alcanzar el enfoque. Y en la ida al cine, sabiendo que yo podía necesitar algo de ayuda... me encontré sola en la sala de cine por que se fueron sin mi.

-¿Y Betty no hizo nada? - pregunto indignado.

-Ella sabía que estaban haciendo mal... pero no hizo nada al respecto. - agacho las orejas decepcionada. - ¿Sabias que yo le ayude en su relación y siempre me pedía consejos?

-Supongo que esa fue su manera de pagártelo.

-Y vaya forma. - respondió sarcástica. - Bien me dices, Nick: "no confíes en nadie que realmente no se merezca tu confianza". A veces aprendo a la mala por tonta. - poso su pata en la frente. negando con la cabeza. - Soy todo un caso, ¿verdad?

-Para que te digo que no, si si. - sonrió ladino. - Ya ya, zanahorias. ven con el tío Nick para que te de un abrazo reconfortante. - Extendió sus patas para recibirla. Cosa que pasó a los segundos de haberlo ofrecido.

-No es tanto como esperaba, pero estoy satisfecha. - Bromeó.

-Desprecias mi talento de consola conejas ingenuas. - afianzo el abrazo. - La próxima te cobrare por segundos.

-Y supongo que sera una ganga. - la miro sarcástica.

-Solo para ti, nena. - respondió con el mismo gesto.

Así se quedaron unos minutos. Simplemente dejando que Judy poco a poco se sienta mejor. Mientras Nick sentía algo familiar en el relato de la coneja. Sentía en sus zapatos todo ello, por que el había pasado por lo mismo muchas veces. Muchas veces.

Sintió como la coneja se despegaba del pecho de el, ya con una mejor mirada y una sonrisa mas brillante.

-En serio, muchas gracias por escucharme, Nick.

-No pasa nada, dulzura. Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no? - le guiñó el ojo.

-El único amigo que tengo. - sonrió agradecida. - Se que no es un problema grave lo que me pasó, Nick. No es como si fuera algo que dañara mi vida permanentemente.

-Pero eres una coneja muy emocional. - aclaro el zorro. - A veces ocupas desahogarte de tus conflictos. Lo entiendo.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, ahora que te sientes mejor, buscare unas moras en el refri. Necesito mi dosis de mora diaria.

En cuanto Nick abrió la nevera, a la vista, un tazón grande de moras relucía exquisito ante la mirada del zorro. Lo cogió y de un salto se acomodo en el asiento al lado de Judy. Prendió la televisión y ninguno dijo mas en el transcurso de varios minutos. Y cuando Judy soltó una pregunta, ninguno despego la mirada de la televisión.

-¿Nick?

-¿Si?

-¿Como haces para no sentirte afectado por otros animales?

Nick tardo un poco en responder. Pasándose las moras, el solo se encogió de hombros ante su respuesta.

-Simplemente no espero nada de nadie, Zanahorias.

-¿Ni de mi? - preguntó pilla.

-Tu eres un caso especial y la excepción. Solo no te propases con los privilegios, zanahorias. - Bromeó. - Pero si te refieres al tema tuyo de hoy... esa es mi respuesta. - aclaro su garganta y miro a Judy. - Tu problema es que simplemente esperas mucho de animales que no merecen realmente tu amistad. O simplemente que ellos son apáticos a ti. Aunque tu eres un buen animal, no esperes que todos actúen de la misma manera en la que tu actúas, Judy. Eso solo va a acarrear decepciones. - le pellizco la mejilla haciendo que ella haga un puchero. - Por eso debes de aprender a no esperar tanto de otros, y enfocarte mas en ti misma. Suena egoísta, pero es la realidad de las cosas.

Judy miro a Nick con una mezcla de sentimientos que malos o buenos; reflexivos. Pero fuera de eso, escuchar esa respuesta, aunque ya la sabia, parecía una revelación que debía asimilar.

Satisfecha por la respuesta y el apoyo del zorro, cerro los ojos y se recargo en su hombro. Nick seguía comiendo sus moras y viendo la tele haciéndose el indiferente, pero atento a ella. Mientras tanto, Judy se dejo embriagar por los nuevos sentimientos y simplemente no dijo mas. No había mas que decir.

Judy sentía que Nick era el único que podía quitarle lo ingenua y abrirle los ojos de una manera que ella pueda afrontar los retos de cada día. Y que si tenia que sacar dudas de si misma, el mismo le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese estar en su alcance.

Agradecía tanto a Nick.

Solo tenia unas palabras que ella podía definir a Nick al cien por siento. Y que son las que se le salieron de su boca automáticamente.

-Zorro astuto

El solo sonrió y la cubrió con su cola.


End file.
